


Rosa de la victoria

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Florist Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "(...) Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más quería Steve a Tony. Incluso si su conclusión era errónea, su corazón insistía en que su accesorio único, sus alas, existían por y para Tony."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rosa de la victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente por el cumpleaños de la paleta patriótica.

****

**Rosa de la victoria**

**.**

Bucky rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperado al ver el gesto tenso que puso Steve cuando la campana de la tienda sonó y el hombre adinerado, famoso, genio y una larga lista de más adjetivos, que todas las semanas iba en busca de rosas, apareció. Las pequeñas alas que descansaban en la cabeza de Rogers se agitaron como las de un pajarillo enfurruñado que no quería que lo agarraran.

Si Barnes no conociera a Steve desde hace años, hubiese pensado que el otro estaba enojado, sin embargo, era más que consciente de que el rubio sólo hacía gestos con sus alas cuando se hallaba nervioso, enojado, exaltado o muy feliz. O una combinación de las anteriores. Era obvio, al menos para Bucky, que el estúpido y angelical dueño de la florería estaba encandilado con su cliente frecuente. Vio a Steve actuar todo torpe y sin su usual seguridad mientras atendía al famoso Tony Stark.

A Steve se le olvido rápido que hizo mucho escándalo con el anuncio la construcción de la Torre Stark y argumentó sin fin que el edificio sería horrible y le taparía la vista de la que se enamoró cuando compró el local. Una vez que Rogers conoció al presidente de Industrias Stark, sus quejas cesaron y cambiaron por poemas cursis sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el inalcanzable genio.

Bucky, como el buen amigo que era, se tragó todas las odas patéticas de amor. Le sugirió a Steve, en más de una ocasión, que hiciera el intento de declararse, pero el rubio extravío en algún punto su característica valentía y estupidez. Incluso murmuró que no se sentía listo para ser rechazado, así que también perdió su espíritu de lucha.

Natasha, en un arranque de exasperación, le recordó a Steve sus años de flacucho y cómo siempre peleó con hombres que eran más grandes que él sin cesar.

Rogers aclaró que una cosa era ser brutalmente golpeado en el cuerpo y otra en el corazón. La sinceridad del comentario hizo que tanto Bucky, como Natasha, decidieran dejar de entrometerse.

El asunto fue, que era doloroso ver a Steve con las alas revoloteando cuando pensaba en Tony Stark. Rogers siempre esperaba con ansias la llegada del millonario a su local y apartaba para él las mejores rosas: las más grandes, con los colores más intensos y menos tiempo de vida, para que no se marchitaran tan pronto.

Tony no parecía muy interesado en Steve, o al menos no lo demostraba, sus gestos se reducían a levantar las cejas, mover la boca en sonrisas corteses o hacer ademanes de que no quería su cambio.

Si el amor no correspondido de Steve se prolongaba, Bucky se iba a sentir en la necesidad de intervenir.

Afortunadamente, para Barnes, pronto pudo olvidarse de Steve y su mirada anhelante porque Stark hizo el primer movimiento.

Si le preguntabas a Steve Rogers sobre por qué estaba tan fascinado con Tony Stark, no sabría responder con precisión.

La gente contaba todo el tiempo historias sobre el momento cumbre de su vida, el instante en el que descubrieron la razón por la que portaban su _accesorio único_. En el caso de Steve, sus alas habían sido motivo de maravilla entre propios y extraños. No sólo eran bonitas, sino que lo dotaban de una apariencia amable y accesible. Las alas que durante años sólo se erizaron por ira ante la bravuconería no supieron qué hacer o cómo mantenerse quietas cuando Tony Stark entró por la puerta principal de la florería.

Quizá, ese fue el momento cumbre para Steve Rogers.

Por eso estaba tan renuente a decirle algo a Tony Stark o a siquiera pedirle una cita. Sabía que si era rechazado, no lo superaría tan fácil. Así que siguió disfrutando de los pequeños minutos que podía compartir con el millonario, de los momentos en los que separaba las rosas que le daría a Tony e ignoraba las alas en su cabeza que se movían de un lado a otro con complacencia, aludiendo al buen humor de su dueño.

En más de una ocasión se preguntó a sí mismo cuál sería el accesorio único de Tony Stark. ¿A lo mejor una marca tecnológica como la de Bucky? Barnes tenía un patrón metálico en uno de sus brazos. O podría ser un tatuaje como el de Natasha, un reloj de arena en la pantorrilla. Quizá, marcas en la espalda de alas que fueron arrancadas, como Sam, que bromeaba todo el tiempo sobre ser un ángel que se cayó del cielo.

Los trajes que Tony usaba enmarcaban bien su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo lo cubrían y no dejaban vislumbrar mucha piel. Sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos casi siempre por un par de gafas en colores sombríos o extravagantes. Stark podría usar lentes rosas o un traje de color púrpura y todavía se vería bien.

Una de las tantas tardes en las que Tony apareció para recoger sus rosas de la semana, pareció detenerse más tiempo del normal y desperdiciarlo viendo las alas que estaban en la cabeza de Steve y se movían como las de un colibrí.

—Tu cara no dice mucho, pero ese par de allí habla bastante —dijo Tony, sonriendo por primera vez con sinceridad—. Es raro, ¿sabes? Pero la primera vez que te vi, sentí alivio porque pensé que en esta ocasión no tendríamos malentendidos. Todo lo que no pudieses decir con palabras, lo dirías con tus alas. Dios, debo de parecer un loco, ¿no? Ignórame, Pepper dice debo de dormir más para detener mis incoherencias y delirios.

Steve parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones. Sus manos se detuvieron y el silencio embargo el recinto. Por alguna razón, sintió déjà vu, su pecho se estrechó y la palabra "mentiroso" resonó en su cabeza.

—La primera vez que te vi, me dolió aquí. —Steve acarició el centro de su pecho—. Pensé que era raro.

Tony se quitó los lentes para apreciar mejor al florista.

—¿Steve, verdad? —preguntó y señaló la placa con el nombre que usaba Rogers.

—Steve Rogers, señor —respondió éste.

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

Las alas en la cabeza de Steve revolotearon con alegría, respondiendo antes de que su dueño pudiera formular una respuesta. Tony se río sin discreción alguna. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron y sus labios se separaron para mostrar sus dientes, fue un gesto de pura alegría.

—Como dije, ese par es muy conversador.

Steve sintió que su rostro enrojecía.

En otra vida, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, si Steve no hubiese tenido sus alas, nunca hubiera podido expresar sus sentimientos por Tony. Quizá se habría mantenido en silencio, con su cara seria y su frustración por no saber cómo expresarse.

Tony era fácil de querer una vez que se ignoraba que era un imbécil sin querer. Sus comentarios sarcásticos fluían como agua en el río y, debajo de su coraza, existía un hombre bastante dulce. Aunque disperso, prestaba atención a los detalles más inesperados y los comentaba en medio de bromas. Su mente parecía moverse a velocidades extraordinarias y tomaba cantidades de café exorbitantes.

Odiaba las juntas, la burocracia, las oficinas y la gente que sólo pensaba en el dinero. Amaba a Pepper, su asistente-mamá, a su chófer, la tecnología, los robots, la ciencia ficción, la comida y a un par de adolescentes que tenía bajo su cuidado.

Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más quería Steve a Tony. Incluso si su conclusión era errónea, su corazón insistía en que su accesorio único, sus alas, existían por y para Tony, para que no tuvieran malentendidos que podían solucionarse con facilidad. Últimamente el par de alas incluso se caía para mostrar su tristeza o decepción.

A Stark le gustaba molestarlo sobre cuán cachorro era por culpa de las alas en su cabeza y empezó a llamarlo _Winghead_ en tono burlón y cariñoso. Tony parecía muy aficionado a poner apodos o por lo menos ponérselos a sus amigos. A Steve no le disgustaba el nombre y lo hacía sentir más cercano al hombre que había estado queriendo durante un largo tiempo.

Después de meses de salidas con Tony, Steve se recogió cada ápice de valor que alguna vez tuvo para poder decirle al millonario lo mucho que lo adoraba. Para su siguiente cita, escogió la mejor de sus rosas, vistió sus mejores ropas, peinó su cabello y acicaló sus alas. Llevó un pañuelo para secar el sudor de sus manos y repasó el discurso que iba a dar en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con Tony y quiso decirle sus sentimientos, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca. Podía sentir el pánico recorrerlo como un rayo, atravesando sus vasos sanguíneos y paralizándolo. Antes que pudiese extender la rosa que escogió para Tony o arrepentirse, el genio se rió de él, justo como aquella vez en la que le dijo que sus alas no dejaban de hablar.

—Ni siquiera tienes que decir algo, puedo verte revolotear con tanto amor —murmuró Stark entre risas.

Steve pasó del pánico a la vergüenza. Su cara, orejas y cuello se tornaron de un color rojo. Rogers maldijo su piel pálida y cerró los ojos para evitar por unos momentos la penosa escena que estaba haciendo.

—¿Sabes? Tengo un corazón de zafiro que está rodeado por alas de plata —comentó Tony, como si estuviera contando un secreto—. Creo que es porque en esta vida, estás destinado a cuidar de mí.

Rogers vio como Stark abría unos botones de su camisa para enseñarle, con discreción, el accesorio único que descansaba sobre su pecho. Efectivamente, era un corazón de zafiro, protegido por un par de alas brillantes.

—¿Puedes por lo menos tomar la rosa para que mi victoria esté completa? —preguntó Steve.

Tony asintió.

—Voy a cuidarte —dijo Rogers.

—Eso espero. Mi corazón es caro y precioso.

Fue el turno de Steve para reírse. Sus alas se movieron como las de una mariposa emprendiendo el vuelo eterno.


End file.
